


Ring, Ring

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Cookie Fic, Cultural Differences, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Muggle Life, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-canon compliant moment from the Summer of 1994. (I tweaked things a bit.) Trio friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring, Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Comment drabble for thesteppyone, written for the prompts: telephone, indelible ink and Smarties.
> 
> Although Ron talked to Arthur in canon, I rather liked the idea of this conversation between Ron and Hermione about the mysteries of Muggle technology.

“So I _tried_ ringing Harry on the fellytone, yeah?” Ron said, his brow furrowed with confusion.

“Telephone,” she corrected, without thinking.

“Yeah, that,” Ron said, rubbing at his face. There was indelible ink on his nose, in the same place that Ron always managed to get a smudge of _something_ , be it dirt or chocolate or treacle. “And some man just shouted at me and then there was just this long beepy noise.”

“How loud were you speaking?” Hermione asked with a sigh.

“As loud as I could,” Ron said, perplexed. “Surrey’s a long way away.”

Hermione shook her head. “It doesn’t work like that, Ron. You’re supposed to talk in your regular voice, as though the person’s right in front of you.”

“Oh,” Ron said, looking almost comically woebegone.

“Here,” said Hermione, feeling sorry for him. “I bought you these. They’re Muggle sweets; I thought you’d like them.”

Ron’s face lit up, and he munched on the Smarties happily as talk turned to the new school year ahead.


End file.
